Goggles
by Talliver
Summary: Throughout Digimon goggles have symbolized many things. Leadership, Courage, Friendship, Fire, spiky hair, and an abnormally thick skull. Just kidding about the last two. The point is goggles are very important to the history of Digimon and this fic gives


Summary: Throughout Digimon goggles have symbolized many things. Leadership, Courage, Friendship, Fire, spiky hair, and an abnormally thick skull. Just kidding about the last two. The point is goggles are very important to the history of Digimon and this fic gives my explanation to why.

Setting: This takes place the day that Kari sees the digiegg come out of the computer in the first part of Digimon the movie and six years after the legendary warriors return to the real world. This fic only works if you agree to the belief that Digimon Frontier actually happened before Digimon Adventure, and that the Frontier Digidestined are the original digidestined Gennai mentioned.  
  
Disclaimer: If I don't own it, it belongs to someone else.

* * *

Takuya was frantic. "Where could they be?!" he asked yet again. "Calm down Takuya," Zoe said reassuringly. "I'm sure their around here somewhere."  
  
"Why are we wasting our time looking for a stupid pair of goggles?" J.P. asked grumpily. He'd had a rough day at school starting with getting there late and leaving even later (detention). "I thought this was supposed to be a reunion not a search party."  
  
This meeting 'was' intended to be reunion of the digidestined but had been delayed due to Takuya losing his goggles. Now the former legendary warriors were stuck rummaging amid the bushes near the edge of the park for them.  
  
"How did you lose them again?" Koji asked.  
  
Takuya muttered something intelligible, staring determinedly at the bush he was currently searching.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I know what happened." J.P. said suddenly, before Takuya could answer. He turned toward Takuya. "It finally happened, didn't it?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked, honestly mystified.  
  
"You've been wearing those goggles for as long as I've known you and that band can only stretch so far around that thick head of yours." At this Takuya blushed.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." he muttered, returning to his bush.  
  
"The band finally snapped and the goggles slingshotted into these bushes and now you're making us look for them."  
  
"Is that really what happened Takuya?" Tommy asked turning towards him.  
  
"....Maybe."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Or better yet, why don't you just buy some new goggles so we can get on with our reunion?" J.P. asked, still obviously grumpy.  
  
"Why _are_ the goggles so important to you Takuya?" Zoe asked, concerned. "Their an interesting fashion statement, sure, but they're still just goggles."  
  
"Not to me they aren't."  
  
"Why?" Koji asked. "What's so special about a pair of goggles?"  
  
"They're the only thing I have left that from our trip to the Digital world okay!?"  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock at this outburst. "The only thing?" Tommy asked in surprise. "But, what about your cell phone? I still have mine."  
  
"It broke so my dad threw it away. It was his in the first place, I just borrowed it."  
  
"What about your outfit?" Zoe asked. "I still have the hat I wore."  
  
"And I still have my bandana." Koji added.  
  
"And I still have the wrapper from the first chocolate bar I ate in the Digital World." J.P noticed everyone staring at him after this statement. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have any of that stuff. My mom gave away my clothes when I outgrew 'em and I never had any chocolate while we were there."  
  
"I don't have anything to remind of the Digital World either, since I wasn't technically there in the first place, so don't feel so bad." Kouichi said in an effort to cheer him up.  
  
"True, but you have Koji. At least he was there too so you have someone in your family who knows what happened. I don't have anything except the goggles and guys. Soon, I won't even have you guys. That's why I called you here for this reunion in the first place." Takuya said sadly, reminding everyone of how soon they would be split up. J.P. was going to college next year. Zoe was going to Italy for summer vacation to visit old friends and her parents were thinking of staying there for her last year of high school and Koji, Kouchi, and Takuya were going to be starting their last year of high school also. Tommy was finally going to start high school, but at a different one than the others.  
  
"Well then," Tommy broke the silence. "We better hurry if we want to find those goggles before we go home."  
  
"Yeah." J.P. agreed. "I'd like my last memories of you guys to be something besides rooting through bushes searching for a swimsuit accessory."  
  
"Last memories?" Zoe objected. "Don't be so dramatic. We'll have plenty of memories after this."  
  
"Zoe's right." Kouichi said. "We'll all see each other again. We just need to think positive."  
  
"But first, lets find those goggles." Koji said, taking charge. "Zoe can go to the right and J.P. will go the left." He pointed along the row of bushes. "Tommy can check around the playground in case someone picked them up and Takuya, Kouichi and I will search in those trees." Koji indicated the thin stand of forest past the bushes.  
  
"Right!" Everyone except Takuya said. He stared at the group, surprised by their sudden enthusiasm. Then he smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." he said appreciatively. "This really means a lot to me."  
  
"Oh, don't get all sappy." J.P. said. "Let's just find those goggles." On that inspiring note, everyone left to their appointed posts.

* * *

Tommy went around the playground asking kids if they'd seen any really big, grey, square goggles lying around. He didn't have much luck, though he almost got run over by a little girl yelling something about 'hats' and 'ties'. 

/No wonder Takuya was so upset./ he thought. /I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost my cell phone. It's like my last link to the Digital World./

* * *

/Poor Takuya./ Zoe thought. /I know how much those goggles must mean to him./ Her hand strayed to her bag where she kept her favorite hat. It didn't fit her anymore, but she still kept it as a kind of good luck charm. Zoe realized that Takuya probably feels the same way about his goggles.

* * *

J.P. went through the bushes with renewed vigor. He hadn't realized how important those goggles were. /They're kind of like a memory./ he reasoned. /Only solid./ He patted his front pocket fondly. That's where he kept his wrapper. He kept it around as a reminder so he'd never forget his adventure in the Digital World or the friends he'd made there.

* * *

/Takuya was right./ Kouichi thought, glancing over at his brother. /It is nice to have someone to talk to about the Digital World. And now were even going to the same school. But Takuya, he'll be all alone, even if we do find those goggles/

* * *

Koji now had to tie his bandana around his arm, but at least he still had it. It reassured him, having something from the old days around. It reminded him that it hadn't been a dream. Koji was one to get so sentimental about a piece of cloth, but he still couldn't imagine what he'd do with it.

* * *

Takuya had been surprised, and a bit flattered, at his friends new enthusiasm. He hadn't thought they'd understand what those goggles meant to them and he realized that had been foolish. They, out of all people, were the ones most likely to understand. Suddenly Takuya spotted a bit of grey. He stopped and headed for that grey spot, which turned out to be the band of his goggles! It had gotten wrapped around a tree branch somehow. He moved forward only to stopped by a tug on the back of shirt. Looking back Takuya saw that his shirt had been caught by another tree branch.  
  
"Oh come on." he muttered. He reached back to free himself but found his arms wouldn't bend at that angle. "Oh come on!" he said again, a bit louder. Takuya wrestled with his shirt for a few minutes before giving up. Deciding to go forward instead of back he leaned as far as could towards his goggles and reached out an arm.  
  
It wasn't long enough.  
  
With a grunt he managed to move forward another couple of inches. He held out his arm again and just barely touched the goggles.  
  
"Yes!" Holding the band carefully with his finger tips, Takuya gently pulled back. They were stuck. With a growl he pulled back again, a little harder this time. A bit too hard. The goggles were freed from the branch but he lost his grip and they fell into the bush in front of Takuya, probably placed there just to annoy him.  
  
He groaned, then looked up at the sound of someone moving through the bushes. It turned out to be a little boy with very tall hair and an even younger little girl who wore a whistle around he neck. Takuya brightened. They could help him. He opened his mouth, but before he said anything the boy let out a loud Shhh.  
  
"Be quiet Kari." the boy said with a hand over his the girl's mouth for good measure. "She can't find us in here." Before Takuya had a chance to wonder who 'she' was, his shirt ripped. He fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP', startling both the boy and his sister.  
  
"What was that?!" the boy asked a little panickedly. Kari shook her head. The boy moved slowly towards the bush. Once he reached it he gave a start of surprise. "Goggles?" he asked, picking them up by the band. "What are goggles doing in a park?" He stared at them for a moment as if they would answer his question, then, for no reason in particular he put them on. Tying the band in the back and making sure it was tight he placed them over his eyes.  
  
Grinning, he turned towards his sister. "How do I look?" he asked, striking a pose. Kari giggled. Takuya pushed himself up just in time to see a bright light envelop the two children and for a second he could have sworn there was a dinosaur and an angel in that small clearing. The boy gave a startled shout and fell back. The goggles, now too large for him, slipped off his face to hang down around his neck. Still startled he lifted the goggles up so he could see them. Takuya stared at the now white, circular, black-banded goggles.  
  
"Uh, Kari?" the little boy asked shakily. "Weren't these goggles grey just a second ago?" Kari just stared at them wide eyed. Takuya stared also. The boy took the goggles off and began to examine them. "They even fixed themselves!" the boy said, recovering fairly quickly. He placed them on his head again but once again they fell down. "They're too big."  
  
"You'll grow into them." Takuya said, coming out from behind the bush finally. They two children jumped when they heard his voice. "Sorry. I just couldn't help noticing that you found my goggles."  
  
"Your goggles?" the boy repeated.  
  
"Well, actually, your goggles now. I don't really need them anymore."  
  
"Really? I can keep 'em?" The boy was happier than he expected at thought of keeping them.  
  
"Sure. I think you need more than I do."  
  
"Huh?" the boy replied, confused. He was glad he was keeping them but what did he need with a pair of goggles?  
  
"You'll understand later." The boy looked at him again, still not understanding, but before he could ask what the older boy meant another voice entered the conversation.  
  
"Hey Takuya! Found anything yet?" the male voice shouted.  
  
"I'll be there in a second Koji!" Takuya shouted back. He turned back towards the boy and his sister. "I gotta go. Take good care of those goggles for me, okay..uh."  
  
"Tai." the boy finished for him. "Tai Kamiya, and this is my sister Kari. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep your goggles safe."  
  
"Thanks, and don't worry. You'll understand why those goggles are important soon enough, I promise." With that Takuya headed back towards his friends, but before he left the sight of the two Kamiya's he turned back and shouted, "If you meet anyone named Agunimon tell him Takuya said Hi!"  
  
"Okay!" Tai shouted back, not sure why Takuya thought he'd ever meet this Agunimon person.

* * *

"So did you find anything?" Koji asked, addressing the whole group. They all shook their heads sadly, all except Takuya. "That's okay guys." he said cheerily. "They were just goggles after all."  
  
"But what about the Digital World?" Tommy asked, bemused by this sudden change of mood.  
  
"I've still got you guys, even if you're not actually around in person." Takuya replied, slinging an arm each around Zoe and Koji. "Now, let's get this reunion going."  
  
"Wait a second." J.P. objected. "Are you saying that I did all that for nothing!?"  
  
"Come on J.P., don't make such a big deal out of it."  
  
"What!? You're the one who was making a big deal about it! And you suddenly decide that they're 'just' goggles?"  
  
"Well, yeah but-"  
  
"But nothing!" J.P. cut Takuya off. "You made us waste half an hour looking for those stupid things and to make up for it you're buying us all lunch."  
  
"What!? I can't afford that!"

* * *

"What a weirdo." Tai muttered, staring after Takuya. "At least he gave me these cool goggles." Kari whistled her agreement. Tai peered past the trees. "Come on Kari, I think she's gone." They pushed their way past the trees to find themselves back on the playground. "There's mom. Let's go."  
  
"TAI!" shouted a voice from behind the two. They jumped.  
  
"Run Kari!"  
  
"Get back here Tai!"

* * *

Well, there you go. I've been working on this off and on for what seems like forever but I finally finished it. If I get enough positive feedback I might post a sequel about how Takato found his goggles. 


End file.
